Casados por la mañana (adaptación)
by More-chan
Summary: Durante dos años, Rukia Kuchiki ha trabajado como dama de compañía de las hermanas Kurosaki, un empleo agradable con una única pega: Ichigo Kurosaki, el hermano mayor, es realmente exasperante. Rukia no puede creer que sus constantes discusiones puedan enmascarar una atracción mutua, pero cuando una de sus peleas termina con un beso, se queda sorprendida con su poderosa respuesta…
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola!** Bueno esta vez vengo con una adaptación del Libro "Casados por la mañana" de Lisa Kleypas, el cuarto libro de la colección Hathaways. Es un libro excelente y me gustó la idea de poder adaptarlo al Ichiruki para que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo..

El libro no es mio, la autora es Lisa Kleypas, todo el credito es de ella, yo solo quiero presentarles esta genial historia y espero no ofender a nadie.

**Aclaración**** importante** : En la historia he mezclado personajes de varios animes, ya que en bleach no encontré personajes que se adecuen a los de la historia, por eso he hecho un crossover de Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kaichou wa maid-sama! Y Full metal alchemist

Espero lo difruten y les dejo la lista de personajes abajo con sus respectivos animes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo uno**

Hampshire, Inglaterra Agosto de 1852

Cualquiera que haya leído jamás una novela sabrá lo que se suponía debía ser el comportamiento de una institutriz. Debía tener un carácter humilde y reprimido. Se suponía también que debía ser callada, servil y obediente, por no mencionar respetuosa con el dueño de la casa.

Ichigo, Lord Ramsay, se preguntó, exasperado porque el no habría podido conseguir una de esas. En su lugar, la familia Kurosaki había contratado a Rukia Kuchiki, quien, en opinión de Ichigo, representaba una sombra poco halagadora sobre toda la profesión.

No es que Ichigo encontrara fallas en las capacidades actuales de la srta. Kuchiki. Ella había hecho un excelente trabajo al instruir a sus dos hermanas más jóvenes, Yuuki y Misaki, en los puntos más finos de la etiqueta social. Y había necesitado una enorme cantidad de ayuda, ya que ninguno de los Kurosaki había esperado mezclarse con los altos círculos de la sociedad británica.

Se habían criado en un ambiente estrictamente de clase media, en un pueblo al oeste de Londres. Su padre, Isshin Kurosaki, había sido un estudioso de historia medieval, considerado un hombre de bien, pero difícilmente un aristócrata.

Sin embargo, después de una serie de eventos poco probables, Ichigo había heredado el título de lord Ramsay. A pesar de que había estudiado arduamente para ser un arquitecto, ahora estaba convertido en un vizconde con tierras y arrendatarios. Los Kurosaki se habían mudado a la finca Ramsay en Hampshire, donde habían luchado para adaptarse a las exigencias de su nueva vida

Uno de los mayores retos para las hermanas Kurosaki había sido el de aprender la multitud de normas absurdas y comportamientos que se espera de las jóvenes nobles. Si no hubiera sido por las lecciones de una paciente Rukia Kuchiki, los Kurosaki habrían arrasado con Londres con toda la delicadeza de elefantes en estampida. Kuchiki había hecho maravillas con todos ellos, sobre todo Misaki, que era, sin duda, la hermana más excéntrica de una familia ya excéntrica. Aunque Misaki era más feliz retozando por los prados y los bosques como una criatura salvaje, Kuchiki había logrado imprimir en ella un código diferente de la conducta se exigía en el salón de baile. Les había escrito, incluso una serie de poemas de etiqueta para las chicas, con tales joyas literarias como:

_Las jóvenes deben mostrar moderación, Cuando hablan con un extraño, Flirteos, querellas o quejas poner en peligro nuestra reputación._

Naturalmente Ichigo no había sido capaz de resistir burlarse de las habilidades poéticas de Kuchiki, pero tuvo que admitir en privado que sus métodos habían funcionado. Yuuki y Misaki había llevado con éxito una temporada en Londres, por fin. Y Yuuki se había casado recientemente con un hotelero llamado Kaname Kuran.

Ahora sólo quedaba Misaki. Kuchiki había asumido el papel de chaperona y acompañante de la energética chica de diecinueve años de edad. En cuanto al resto de los Kurosaki se refería, Rukia Kuchiki era prácticamente un miembro más de la familia.

Ichigo, por su parte, no podía soportar a la mujer. Ella transmitía sus opiniones a voluntad y se atrevía a dar órdenes a él. En las raras ocasiones cuando Ichigo trató de ser amable, solo lograba ser rechazado con desprecio. Cuando trataba de emitir una opinión racional, apenas si podía terminar una frase antes de que Kuchiki, hubiera enumerado todas las razones por las que estaba equivocado.

Ante el hecho inmutable de su desagrado, Ichigo no podía dejar de responder en especie. Durante todo el año pasado que había tratado de convencerse de que no importaba si ella lo despreciaba. Había muchas mujeres en Londres que eran infinitamente más bellas, atractivas y atrayentes que Rukia Kuchiki.

Si tan solo ella no le fascinara tanto.

Tal vez fueran los secretos que tan celosamente guardaba. Kuchiki nunca hablaba de su infancia o su familia, o por qué había tomado un empleo con los Kurosaki.

Había dado clases en una escuela de niñas por un corto tiempo, pero se negó a discutir su titularidad, o explicar por qué había renunciado a ese puesto. Había rumores, difundidos por los antiguos alumnos, de que tal vez era el pariente pobre de la directora, o una mujer manchada, cuya pérdida de la reputación la había obligado a buscar trabajo.

Kuchiki era tan independiente y tenaz, que a menudo era fácil olvidar que aun era una joven de poco más de veinte años. Cuando Ichigo la conoció, solo había visto en ella a la encarnación perfecta de una solterona amargada, con sus gafas, su ceño fruncido con gesto reprobador y la línea tensa de su boca. Su columna vertebral tan recta y espigada como un atizador, y su pelo, de color café opaco como el de las polillas en una manzana, que llevaba cubierto siempre con una apretada cofia.

Ichigo la había apodado "La Parca", a pesar de las objeciones de la familia.

Pero el año pasado se había presentado un cambio notable en Kuchiki. Su cuerpo normalmente escuálido había ganado peso, ya no parecía esa lagartija pálida y flacucha de antaño, sus mejillas tenían color.

Una semana y media atrás, cuando Ichigo volvió de Londres, había quedado absolutamente asombrado al ver a Kuchiki con sus cabellos negros. Al parecer, había estado tiñéndose el pelo durante años, pero después de un error por parte del boticario, se había visto obligada a abandonar el disfraz. Y mientras que el tono marrón oscuro le había dado siempre un aspecto demasiado severo a sus delicadas facciones y a su piel pálida, el negro natural de su cabello le otorgaba un aspecto impresionante.

¿Qué había hecho a Ichigo darse cuenta de que Rukia Kuchiki, su enemigo mortal, era una belleza?

En realidad no había sido el alterado color de su cabello, lo que la hacía parecer tan diferente... era más que Kuchiki parecía sentirse incomoda sin su disfraz. Se sentía vulnerable, y se lo mostró. Como resultado, Ichigo quería despojarla de más disfraces.

Quería saber.

Había tratado de mantenerse a distancia mientras meditaba las ramificaciones de este descubrimiento. Estaba confundido por la reacción de su familia hacia el cambio de Kuchiki, que lo tomaron tan solo con un encogimiento de hombros colectivo. ¿Por qué seria que ninguno de ellos sentía una minina fracción de curiosidad? ¿Por qué Kuchiki se obligo a aparentar deliberadamente ser tan poco atractiva durante tanto tiempo? ¿Qué diablos era lo que escondía?

Era una soleada tarde en Hampshire, Ichigo comprobó que la mayor parte de la familia estaba ocupada en otras cosas, así que fue en busca de Kuchiki, con el razonamiento de que si la enfrentaba en privado, obtendría respuestas.

La encontró fuera en un jardín cubierto de flores, sentada en una banca al lado de un sendero de grava.

No estaba sola.

Ichigo se detuvo a una distancia de veinte metros, bajo la sombra de un sauce con muchas hojas para mirar con atención la escena.

Kuchiki estaba sentada junto al nuevo marido de Yuuki, Kaname Kuran. Estaba enfrascado en lo que parecía ser una conversación íntima.

Aunque la situación no era precisamente incriminatoria, tampoco era apropiada.

¿De qué en nombre de Dios podrían estar hablando? Incluso desde su puesto de observación, estaba claro que se decían algo de importancia. La cabeza oscura de Kaname Kuran se inclinaba sobre ella para protegerla. Al igual que un amigo cercano, al igual que un amante.

La boca de Ichigo abrió al ver que Kuchiki llevaba por debajo de sus gafas una mano delicada, como para enjugar una lágrima. Kuchiki estaba llorando, en compañía de Kaname Kuran. Y luego este la besó en la frente.

La respiración de Ichigo se detuvo. No supo como logró mantenerse quieto si su corazón era presa de intensos sentimientos... sorpresa, preocupación, sospecha y furia.

Ellos escondían algo o tramaban algo.

Y si Kuran, alguna vez la tuvo como una amante? ¿Era esto un chantaje, o quizá era ella quien lo extorsionaba a él?

No... la ternura entre la pareja era evidente incluso a esa distancia.

Ichigo se frotó la mitad inferior de la mandíbula mientras consideraba lo que debía hacer. La felicidad de Yuuki era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Antes de ir corriendo a saltar sobre el marido de su hermana y golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta, tenía que descubrir cuál era la situación. Y luego, si las circunstancias lo justificaban, bien podía emprenderla a golpes contra Kuran hasta dejarlo convertido en una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Respiro lentamente, observando a la pareja. Kuran se levantó y volvió a la casa, mientras que Kuchiki se quedó sentada en el banquillo.

Sin tomar una decisión consciente, Ichigo se encamino hacia ella lentamente.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar, o lo que le iba a decir. Dependía mayormente de cuanto lograra entender de los sentimientos que en ese momento agitaban su corazón, solo sabía que se sentía frenético, enojado, inquieto.

Era muy probable que le gritara e igualmente probable que la tirara sobre la hierba y abusara de ella. Se encontró respirando para tratar de lograr que su corazón volviera al latido normal, tenía una desagradable sensación de que no le era del todo familiar. ¿Estaba celoso?

Cristo, eso era! Estaba celoso debido a que había encontrado a la peor arpía que lo insultaba y molestaba en cada oportunidad, en compañía de otro hombre. ¿Era este un nuevo nivel de depravación? Había desarrollado alguna atracción por las solteronas?

Tal vez era su reserva, su remilgado comportamiento lo que el encontraba tan erótico... él siempre había estado fascinado pensando en lo que se necesitaría para deshacer ese férreo control.

Rukia Kuchiki, su adversaria poco diabólica... desnuda y gimiendo debajo del. No había nada que lo excitara más. Y eso tenía sentido, en realidad: Cuando una mujer accede de buena manera, no hay ningún problema con ello. Pero tomar a Kuchiki en la cama le daba la deliciosa perspectiva de que si hacía que su tortura durara mucho más tiempo del debido pronto la tendría gimiendo y suplicando por él. Si que era una deliciosa idea.

Ichigo caminó hacia ella de manera casual, sin dejar de notar la rigidez que adquirió su cuerpo en cuanto advirtió su presencia. Su rostro se torno serio y distante, su boca se apretó en un rictus altanero y frio. Ichigo se imaginó a si mismo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y besándola por largos y lascivos minutos, hasta dejarla lánguida y jadeante en sus brazos. En su lugar se acerco aun mas con los puños en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mirándola sin expresión.

- ¿Me podría explicar a que ha venido todo eso?

El sol brillaba en las lentes de las gafas de Kuchiki, ocultando momentáneamente sus ojos.

- ¿Ha estado espiando, mi Lord?

- Yo no lo llamaría así. Lo que hagan las solteronas con su tiempo libre no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero es difícil no sentir curiosidad cuando veo a mi cuñado besar a la institutriz en el jardín.

Había que dar crédito a la compostura de Kuchiki, ya que no mostró ninguna reacción, salvo por la forma que apretó los puños en el regazo.

- Un beso - dijo - En la frente.

- No importa cuántos besos, o donde fueron. Va a explicarme por qué lo hizo. ¿Y por qué usted lo permitió? Y más le vale que me diga la verdad, porque estoy tan cerca - meneo su dedo índice a una mera pulgada de distancia de su nariz – De meter su cuerpo en un coche y ponerlo con destino a Londres.

- Váyase al diablo – espeto en voz baja poniéndose de pie. Había dado sólo dos pasos antes de que él jalara su brazo por la espalda - ¡No me toque!

Ichigo la volvió hacia él, inmovilizándola con facilidad. Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus delgados brazos. Podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la muselina fina de sus mangas. A medida que la sujetaba, el aroma de agua de lavanda llego hasta sus narices. Hubo un leve espolvoreo de talco en la base de la garganta. La fragancia le recordaba a Ichigo el olor de una cama recién hecha. Y oh, cómo quería dormir en ella.

- Tienes demasiados secretos, Kuchiki. Has sido una espina clavada en mi costado por más de un año, con tu lengua afilada y tu misterioso pasado. Ahora quiero algunas respuestas. ¿De qué estabas hablando con Kaname Kuran?

Sus cejas finas, varios tonos más oscuros que su pelo, se juntaron en una mueca.

- ¿Por qué no le pregunta? –

- Te lo pregunto a ti

Al notar que ella mantenía un silencio obstinado, Ichigo decidió provocarla.

- Siempre creí que eras una mujer diferente, con ciertas reglas y códigos de buen comportamiento en los cuales pensé que no figuraría el tener amistad con tipos como él. Pero al parecer me he equivocado ¿O no?

- Tengo mis reglas, mi lord, pero para tipos como usted

- Vamos, Kuchiki, vamos a intentar sostener una conversación civilizada. Sólo por esta vez.

- No hasta que me quite las manos de encima.

- No, porque si lo hiciera echarías a correr y hace demasiado calor como para perseguirte

Rukia bufó y lo empujó con fuerzas, pero Ichigo estaba preparado para esta reacción puesto que tiro de ella para aprisionarla contra su pecho. Su cuerpo era envoltorio agradable forrado de muselina y encajes. La idea de lo que estaba debajo... la piel rosada y blanca, suaves curvas, y rizos íntimos... sintió que se endurecía al instante. Un escalofrío corrió por ella, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Ichigo la miró fijamente. Su voz se suavizó.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Kuchiki? ? Tú, que me aplastas y reduces a nada a la menor oportunidad

- Por supuesto que no, cerdo arrogante. Solo desearía que se comportara como un caballero

- ¿Te refieres a un noble? - alzó las cejas burlonamente - Así es como se comportan los nobles con las personas que están a su servicio. Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado hasta ahora.

- Oh, claro que me he dado cuenta, estando a su servicio. Un hombre que tiene la suerte de heredar un título debería tener la decencia de tratar de estar a la altura a la misma. Ser un noble es una obligación, una responsabilidad, y parece que usted lo considera como una licencia para dedicarse a la conducta más repugnante imaginable. Por otra parte…

Ichigo la interrumpió hablando con un tono aterciopelado

- Ha sido un intento perfectamente maravilloso para distraerme. Pero no va a funcionar. No te alejaras de mí hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

Kuchiki tragó saliva y trató de buscar una salida por todas partes, pero no era tan fácil cuando estaba de pie delante de ella.

- La razón por la que estaba hablando en privado con el señor Kuran ... la escena que presenció ...

- ¿Sí?

- Fue porque... Kaname Kuran es mi hermano. Mi medio hermano.- Ichigo miró fijamente a Rukia Kuchiki, tratando de asimilar la información. La sensación de ser engañado, traicionado, encendió su ira.

- No puede haber un buen motivo – dijo - Para que dicha información se haya mantenido en secreto.

- La situación es complicada.

- ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos dijo nada antes de ahora?

- No era necesario que lo supieran.

- Debería habérmelo dicho. Usted estaba obligada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lealtad, maldita sea. ¿Qué más sabe que pueda afectar a mi familia? ¿Qué otros secretos está ocultando?

- No es asunto suyo - replicó Rukia dándose la vuelta, tratando de que la soltara - ¡Déjame ir!

- No hasta que me entere de lo que está tramando. ¿Es Rukia Kuchiki siquiera su nombre real? ¿Quién diablos es usted? - juró cuando ella empezó a luchar en serio. -No te muevas, pequeña diabla. Sólo quiero… ¡ay! – se quejo cuando ella se volvió y clavó un codazo en el costado.

La maniobra de Kuchiki le otorgo la libertad que buscaba, pero sus gafas salieron volando hasta el suelo.

- ¡Mis gafas! - con un suspiro apesadumbrado, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y empezó a buscarlos.

La furia de Ichigo fue sofocada inmediatamente por la culpa. Ella era prácticamente ciega sin las gafas. Y el verla arrastrarse en el suelo le hizo sentirse como un bruto, un asno. Se puso el también de rodillas, empezó a buscar.

- ¿Has visto la dirección en que cayeron? - preguntó.

- Si lo hice - ironizó furiosa – Nunca ha usado gafas, ¿verdad?

Un breve silencio.

- Voy a ayudarle a encontrarlos.

- ¡Qué amable de su parte! – dijo con acritud.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos atravesaron el jardín en manos y rodillas, buscando entre los narcisos.

- Así que usted realmente necesita gafas – dijo Ichigo finalmente.

- Por supuesto que sí - respondió Kuchiki de mal humor. - ¿Por qué las usaría si no las necesitara?

- Pensé que podría ser parte de su disfraz.

- ¿Mi disfraz?

- Sí, Kuchiki, disfraz. Un nombre que describe algo que sirve para ocultar la identidad de alguien. A menudo utilizado por los payasos y los espías, y ahora al parecer, por las institutrices. Por Dios, ¿Nada puede ser ordinario para mi familia?

Kuchiki miró y parpadeó en su dirección, su mirada no muy centrada.

Por un momento, parecía una niña ansiosa cuya manta favorita le ha sido arrebatada. Y eso provocó una dolorosa punzada en el corazón de Ichigo.

- Voy a encontrar sus gafas - anunció con brusquedad- Tiene mi palabra. Si lo desea, puede entrar en la casa mientras yo continuo buscando.

- No, gracias. Si tratara de encontrar la casa por mi cuenta, probablemente terminaría en el granero.

Al ver un destello metálico en la hierba, Ichigo extendió la mano y la cerró alrededor de los anteojos.

- Aquí están - Kuchiki se arrastró y se enfrentó a él en una posición de rodillas. Después de pulir las lentes con el borde de la manga, dijo - No te muevas.

- Démelos.

- Déjame hacerlo, cabezota. Discutir le viene tan natural como respirar, ¿no?

- No, no es así - dijo ella de inmediato, el color le subió a las mejillas cuando él soltó una carcajada ronca.

- No es divertido para cebo cuando se hacen tan fácil, Kuchiki. - puso las gafas en la cara con mucho cuidado, pasando los dedos a lo largo de los lados del bastidor, ajustándolos a su rostro mirando el efecto. Tocó suavemente la punta de los auriculares. - No encajan bien. - corrió un dedo explorando por encima del borde superior de una oreja. Ella era muy bonita en la luz del sol, sus ojos violetas que contenían destellos de azul y verde. Al igual que los ópalos. - Estas pequeñas orejas - continuó Ichigo, dejando que sus manos permanecieran suavemente a los lados de la cara de rasgos finos. - No es de extrañar que sus gafas se caiga tan fácilmente - Kuchiki lo miró con desconcierto.

Qué frágil que era, pensó. Su voluntad era tan feroz, su temperamento tan espinoso, que tendía a olvidar que ella era sólo la mitad de su tamaño. El fácilmente le habría dado una palmada en el hombro a no ser porque ella odiaba ser tocada, sobre todo por él. Pero no se movió en absoluto. Dejó que su pulgar delineara su garganta, y sintió la ondulación de su pequeña nuez cuando trago saliva.

Había algo de irreal en este momento, algo de ensueño. No quería que terminara.

- ¿Es Rukia tu verdadero nombre? – Preguntó - ¿Vas a responder a eso por lo menos?

Ella vaciló, temerosa de ceder una parte de sí misma, incluso una pequeña parte de la información. Pero a medida que sus dedos se deslizaron por su cuello, la suave caricia parecía desarmarla.

- Sí -dijo en voz alta se atragantó. – Me llamo Rukia.

Estaban todavía de rodillas juntos, la falda se elevaba mecida por el viento. Los pliegues de flores de muselina impresa habían sido atrapados bajo una de las rodillas de Ichigo. Su cuerpo reaccionó con firmeza a su cercanía, el calor deslizante debajo de la piel y la excitación en lugares inconvenientes.

Tendría que poner fin a esto, o iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

- Yo te ayudaré - dijo Ichigo con brusquedad - Vamos a entrar. Te advierto, sin embargo, que no estoy contento contigo después de lo que he averiguado, hay aun más que…

La sensación onírica se intensificó. Los dos estaban de rodillas en un jardín de rosas, el aire cargado de perfume de hierba, flores y narcisos picante y tibio... y Rukia estaba en sus brazos. Su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol, su piel tenía la suavidad de los pétalos. Sus labios entreabiertos, sonrosados y hermosos, suaves como un caqui maduro. Mirando a su boca, sintió que los cabellos de la parte posterior de su nuca se erizaban.

Algunas tentaciones, pensó Ichigo confusamente, no deben ser resistidas. Debido a que son tan persistentes que continúan presentándose una y otra vez. Por lo tanto la única manera de deshacerse de ellas es sucumbiendo.

- Maldita sea - juro con voz entrecortada - Lo haré. Incluso sabiendo que vas a odiarme después.

- ¿Que va a hacer qué? - preguntó Kuchiki, con los ojos enormes.

- - Esto - Y su boca descendió sobre la suya

La sensación era tan agradable que por un momento Ichigo ni siquiera pensó en moverse, sentía su boca en su boca. Ichigo dejó de pensar por completo e hizo solo lo que ya hacia tanto tiempo quería ... tirando con sus labios del labio superior de ella y luego del inferior, acariciando su boca con sus labios, tocando su lengua a la suya, jugando con ella. Un beso comenzó antes de que el otro hubiera terminado, una cadena de sensaciones eróticas recorrió su piel como si estuvieran dándole descargas eléctricas. El placer fluyo por todos los poros de su piel haciendo eco en cada vena, en cada nervio. Y por Dios, él deseaba aun mucho más. Se estaba muriendo de poner sus manos dentro de su ropa, y sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Anhelaba su piel saboreando cada sendero, cada rincón secreto. Y ella respondía, como si no pudiera evitarlo, curvo su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Se movió contra él, como si necesitara sentirse más cerca de su cuerpo, sentir que lo que estaba pasando era algo real, pegarse contra él, fundirse contra su los duros planos de su pecho.

Los dos lucharon por estar más cerca, por hacer el abrazo más estrecho, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos vibraban como si estuvieran ardiendo. De no haber estado separados por tantas capas de ropa habrían terminado haciendo el amor sobre la hierba, su entrega habría sido absoluta.

Ichigo continuo besándola mucho después de haber sentido que ella se había detenido, no sólo por el puro placer que le proporcionaba tenerla en sus brazos, también porque estaba reacio a enfrentar lo que sucedería después.

La relación cascarrabias- patrón que habían mantenido hasta ese momento no podría reanudarse después de algo como esto. Habían dado un nuevo paso hacia algo totalmente desconocido y les iba a gustar lo que vendría a continuación. Ichigo se separo de su boca poco a poco, dejando que sus labios rozaran el borde de la mandíbula, siguiendo el vulnerable hueco detrás de la oreja. Su pulso era rápido y vibrante

- Kuchiki - dijo en un soplo áspero - Tenía miedo de esto. De alguna manera yo sabía... - levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella miró a través de la niebla que se había acumulado en sus lentes.

- Mis lentes ... he vuelto a perderlos

- No, no. Es solo que están empañados

Kuchiki se quito las gafas para limpiarlas y una vez que las tuvo puestas lo empujó luchando por ponerse de pie. Se miraron el uno al otro. Era difícil decidir cuál de ellos estaba más horrorizado. Pero a juzgar por su expresión, probablemente era ella Kuchiki.

- Esto nunca sucedió - le espetó - Si usted tiene el descaro de mencionarlo, lo voy a negar hasta mi último aliento - golpeo sus faldas agitándolas para quitar los trozos de hojas y hierba, después le lanzo una mirada de advertencia - Voy a la casa ahora. ¡Y no me siga!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Bueno ese fue el capitulo 1... según sus comentarios lo continuaré o no,, y LES JURO que lo voy a subir completo en caso de que lo acepten! (no sucedera lo mismo q con mis otras historias las cuales nunca continue u.u)

Bueno, como dije antes, aquí les dejo la lista de personajes :D

Leo Hathaway: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Catherine Marks: Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)

Amelia Hathaway: Miyako Shiba (Bleach)

Winnifred Hathaway: Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Poppy Hathaway: Yuuki Cross (Vampire Knight)

Beatrix Hathaway: Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa maid-sama!)

Cam Rohan: Kaien Shiba (Bleach)

Kev Merripen: Hisagi Shuuhei (Bleach)

Harry Rutledge: Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)

Esos son los personajes mas importantes de las colección! A medida que vayan apareciendo otros personajes los iré agregando a la lista!

Sayonara! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! :D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola!** Soy yo de nuevo! bueno les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta genial historia,, ojala les guste y sepan que esto es solo el comienzo! las cosas que se avecinan son muy buenas! :D

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, queja o comentario, háganmelo saber con un review! Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

No se volvieron a encontrar hasta la cena, un lugar lleno de gente que incluía a sus hermanas Miyako, Winry, y Yuuki, y sus respectivos esposos Kaien Shiba, Hisagi Shuuhei, y Kaname Kuran. Rukia Kuchiki se sentó con Misaki en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Hasta el momento ninguna de las hermanas de Ichigo había elegido a hombres convencionales para casarse. Shiba y Shuuhei eran gitanos romaníes, que explicaba en parte su capacidad para integrarse fácilmente con los no convencionales Kurosaki. Y el esposo de Yuuki, Kaname Kuran, era un hotelero excéntrico, un hombre poderoso cuyos enemigos supuestamente le gustaban más que sus propios amigos.

¿Podría ser cierto que Rukia Kuchiki era la hermana de Kaname?

Ichigo miró a uno y a otro en la cena, en busca de similitudes. Maldita sea si no puedo ver un parecido, pensó. Los pómulos salientes, las líneas rectas de las cejas, la ligera inclinación felina en las esquinas externas de los ojos.

- Necesito hablar con contigo. – dijo Ichigo a Miyako, tan pronto como la cena había concluido. - En privado.

Los ojos marrones de su hermana se ampliaron con curiosidad. -Por supuesto. ¿Vamos a caminar? Todavía hay luz afuera.

Ichigo le hizo un pequeño guiño.  
Por ser los mayores de los hermanos Kurosaki, Ichigo y Miyako siempre habían tenido sus discusiones. Sin embargo, ella era su hermana favorita, sin mencionar que era su confidente más cercana. Miyako tenía un gran sentido común, y jamás dudaba en decir lo que pensaba.

Nadie había esperado nunca que la pragmática Miyako cayera rendida a los pies de Kaien Shiba, un apuesto gitano. Pero Kaien había logrado seducir y casarse con Miyako antes de que ella hubiese sabido que estaba pasando. Y había dado resultado, pues Kaien fue capaz de proporcionar la orientación sensata que los Kurosaki habían necesitado. Con su pelo negro que llevaba demasiado largo y un diamante brillante en una oreja, no era la imagen del patriarca de una familia formal. Pero era lo no convencional de Kaien lo que le permitió manejar a los Kurosaki tan hábilmente. Ahora, él y Miyako tenían un hijo de nueve meses de edad, Rye, quien tenía el pelo oscuro de su padre y los ojos marrones de su madre.

Caminando tranquilamente por la calle privada con Miyako, Ichigo lanzó una mirada alrededor de su propiedad. En verano, el sol de Hampshire se demoraba hasta las nueve, iluminando un mosaico de bosques, brezales y praderas de hierba. Los ríos y arroyos, la alimentación de los pantanos y praderas húmedas donde vivían animales salvajes. Aunque la finca Ramsay no era ciertamente la más grande de New Hampshire, era una de las más bellas, con un bosque de madera antigua y tres mil hectáreas de tierras cultivables.

En los últimos años Ichigo había llegado a conocer a los arrendatarios de bienes, había llevado a cabo mejoras en el riego y drenaje, reparo cercas, puertas, y los edificios... y el diablo sabía que él había aprendido más de agricultura de lo que hubiera querido. Todo se lo debía a Hisagi Shuuhei y sus despiadadas instrucciones.

Shuuhei, quien había vivido con los Kurosaki desde la infancia, se había comprometido a aprender lo más posible sobre administración de bienes. Ahora tenía la intención de enseñar este conocimiento acumulado a Ichigo.

- Realmente no es tu tierra - le había dicho Shuuhei. – No hasta que hayas puesto algo de tu propia sangre y sudor en ella.

- ¿Eso es todo? - había preguntado con sarcasmo. - ¿Sólo la sangre y el sudor? Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar uno o dos fluidos corporales para donar si es tan importante.

Pero en privado reconoció que Shuuhei había tenido razón. Este sentimiento de propiedad, de conexión, no era posible conseguir de otra manera.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro tenso. La cena lo había dejado inquieto e irritable.

- Debes de haber tenido una pelea con la señorita Kuchiki, - comentó Miyako. - Por lo general, ustedes siempre se están tirando flechas el uno al otro sobre la mesa. Pero esta noche estuvieron en silencio. Creo que ella no levantó la vista de su plato ni una sola vez.

- No fueron flechas - dijo Ichigo con sequedad.

- Entonces, ¿Qué fue?

- Ella me dijo-por la fuerza-que Kuran es su hermano.

Miyako le miró con recelo. - ¿Qué le hiciste para que te lo dijera?

- No importa que. ¿Oíste lo que acabo de decir? Que Kaname Kuran es…

- La señorita Kuchiki ya ha estado bajo presión suficiente sin que tú intervengas - dijo Miyako. - Espero que no fueras cruel con ella, Ichigo. Porque si fue así…

- Yo, cruel con Kuchiki? Yo soy el que debe preocuparse. Después de una conversación con ella, por lo general quedo con las entrañas de fuera y arrastrando detrás de mí. - su indignación se duplicó al ver a su hermana tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. - Tengo entendido que ya sabías que Kuran y Kuchiki son familiares.

- Lo es desde hace unos días. - admitió.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- Ella me pidió que no lo dijera, y estuve de acuerdo, por respeto a su privacidad.

- El diablo sabe por qué Kuchiki debe tener privacidad cuando nadie por aquí la tiene. - Ichigo paró en seco, obligando a su hermana a detenerse también quedando frente a frente. - ¿Por qué es un secreto que ella es hermana de Kuran?

- No estoy segura. - admitió Miyako, mirándolo inquieta. - Lo único que sé es que es para su protección.

- Protección de qué

Ella sacudió la cabeza con impotencia. - Tal vez Kaname te lo puede decir. Pero lo dudo.

- Por Dios, alguien me lo va a tener que decir, o sacare de aquí a Kuchiki por el culo.

- Ichigo. - dijo con asombro. – No te atreverías.

El sonrío con malicia - Sería un placer.

- Pero piensa en Misaki, y lo molesta que estaría.

- Estoy pensando en Misaki. No quiero a mi hermana menor al cuidado de una mujer con un secreto posiblemente peligroso. Si un hombre como Kaname Kuran, que tiene lazos con algunos de los personajes más nefastos de Londres, no puede reconocer a su propia hermana... ella puede ser una criminal. ¿No se te ha ocurrido?

- No. - dijo Miyako con dureza, y empezó a caminar de nuevo. - Honestamente, Ichigo, incluso para ti esto es un poco dramático. Ella no es una criminal.

- No seas ingenua. - dijo, caminando tras ella. - Nadie es exactamente lo que pretende ser.

Después de un corto silencio, Miyako le preguntó con cautela: - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Mañana me voy a Londres

Sus ojos se abrieron. – Pero Hisagi está esperando tu ayuda para la siembra de nabo, y la fertilización, y…

- Sé lo que Shuuhei espera. Y yo odio perderme sus fascinantes conferencias sobre las maravillas de estiércol. De todos modos, me voy. Quiero pasar algún tiempo con Kuran, y sacar algunas respuestas de él.

Miyako frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué no hablas con él aquí?

- Porque está en su luna de miel, y no va a estar dispuesto a pasar su última noche en Hampshire charlando conmigo. Además, he decidido tomar una pequeña comisión para diseñar un jardín de invierno para una casa en Mayfair.

- Creo que quieres estar lejos de Rukia porque algo pasó entre ustedes.

Ichigo miró los últimos destellos de luz naranjas y violetas en el cielo. - La luz se va. - comentó en un tono alegre. - Debemos regresar.

- No se puede huir de los problemas, Ichigo, lo sabes.

El torció la boca molesta - ¿Por qué la gente siempre dice eso? Por supuesto que se puede huir de los problemas. Lo hago todo el tiempo, y nunca falla.

- Estás obsesionado con Rukia. - insistió Miyako.- Es obvio para todos.

- ¿Ahora quien está siendo dramático? Le preguntó, avanzando hacia la Casa Ramsay.

- Mira todo lo que haces. – dijo Miyako tercamente manteniendo el paso de él. - Cada vez que su nombre se menciona, eres todo oído. Y últimamente, cada vez que te veo hablar o discutir con ella, pareces más vivo desde que...-hizo una pausa, pensar mejor de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - Preguntó Ichigo, desafiándola a continuar.

- Desde antes de la fiebre escarlatina.

Era un tema que nunca se discutía.

Un año antes de que Ichigo heredara el vizcondado, una epidemia mortal de fiebre escarlatina se había esparcido por el pueblo donde habían vivido los Kurosaki.

La primera en irse fue Riruka Dokugamine, la novia de Ichigo.

La familia de Riruka le había permitido permanecer en su cama, durante los tres días que le había durado la fiebre. Él la vio morir poco a poco, hasta que un día ella no despertó más, se había ido e Ichigo la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Ichigo se había ido a casa y se derrumbó por la fiebre, al igual que Winry. Por algún milagro ambos habían sobrevivido, pero Winry había quedado inválida. E Ichigo se había vuelto un hombre completamente diferente, con cicatrices de las cuales el no era plenamente consciente. Se había sumergido dentro de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Él no se preocupó si vivía o moría. Lo más imperdonable es que en su tormento, había lastimado a su familia causando un sinfín de problemas para ellos. Y cuando Ichigo parecía empeñado en destruirse a sí mismo, la familia había tomado una decisión. Habían enviado a Winry a una clínica en Francia para que se recuperara, con Ichigo acompañándola.

Si bien los pulmones débiles de Winry habían recuperado su fuerza en la clínica, Ichigo había pasado horas caminando por los pueblos y dormitaba al calor de la Provenza, hasta senderos en zigzag salpicados de flores, entre los campos áridos. El sol, el aire azul caliente, el Lenteur, o la lentitud de la vida, habían aclarado su mente y calmado su alma. Había dejado de beber a excepción de un solo vaso de vino en la cena. Él había dibujado y pintado, y finalmente su pena se había ido.

Cuando Ichigo y Winry habían regresado a Inglaterra, Winry no había perdido tiempo en cumplir el deseo de su corazón, que había sido casarse con Hisagi.

Ichigo, por su parte, estaba tratando de reparar la forma en que le había fallado a su familia. Y sobre todo, estaba decidido a no caer en el amor nunca más. Ahora que era consciente de lo que ese sentimiento fatal era capaz de hacer con él, nunca le daría poder tal a otro ser humano sobre él.

- Si. - dijo a Miyako con tristeza. - Si tienes la loca idea de que albergo algún tipo de interés personal en Kuchiki, olvídalo de una vez. Lo único que quiero hacer es averiguar si tiene escondido un esqueleto en su armario. Conociéndola, es probable que sí.

* * *

Eso fue todo por ahora! Pero creo que mañana subire el 3 cap ya que este fue bastante corto!

Please! dejenme un review! se los ruego! jajajajaja

**SAYONARA!**

**More- chan :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola!** Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3. si tiene alguna falla sepan disculparme

**DISCLAIMER: **"Casados por la mañana" es el cuarto libro de la serie Hathaways de Lisa Kleypas. Al igual que Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! y Fullmetal Alchemist les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Yo simplemente hago esto para presentarles esta grandiosa historia, sin fines de lucro ni de robar crédito ni popularidad a los creadores...

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

- Yo no supe de la existencia de Kia hasta que tenía veinte años - dijo Kaname Kuran, estirando las piernas mientras él e Ichigo conversaban sentados en uno de los salones del Hotel Clubroom Kuran. Un lugar tranquilo y lujoso, con sus numerosos salones octogonales, era el lugar más popular de reunión en Londres para la nobleza extranjera, los viajeros, los aristócratas y los políticos.

Ichigo miró a su cuñado con escepticismo apenas disimulado. De todos los hombres con los que hubiera querido que se casase una hermana suya, Kuran ciertamente no habría encabezado la lista. Ichigo no se fiaba de él. Por otra parte, Kaname tenía sus puntos buenos, entre ellos su evidente devoción por Yuuki.

Kaname bebió de una copa de coñac caliente, considerando cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar. Era un hombre apuesto, poseedor de un gran encanto, pero también era cruel y manipulador. No se podría esperar menos de un hombre de sus logros, entre ellos la creación del hotel más grande y opulento en Londres.

- No me gusta hablar del Kia por varias razones - dijo Kaname, sus ojos amarronados se tornaron sombríos - Entre ellas el hecho de que nunca he sido especialmente amable con ella, ni le protegí cuando debería haberlo hecho. Y lo lamento.

-Todos tenemos algo que lamentar - dijo Ichigo, tomando un sorbo de coñac dejando que el fuego liquido corriera por su garganta - Es por eso que me aferro a mis malos hábitos. No empiezas a lamentar algo a menos que dejes de hacerlo.

Kaname sonrió, pero enseguida se puso serio mientras miraba la llama de una pequeña vela que se había encendido sobre la mesa.

- Antes de decir nada, quiero preguntar cuál es la naturaleza de tu interés por mi hermana.

- El interés de un empleador - dijo Ichigo - Estoy preocupado por la influencia que ella puede tener sobre Misaki.

- Nunca te cuestionaste esa influencia antes – atacó Kaname mirándolo fijamente - Y soy consciente de que ha hecho un excelente trabajo con Misaki.

- Sin embargo, la revelación de esta misteriosa conexión contigo me ha preocupado. Por lo que podría saber, quizá ustedes dos están tramando algún tipo de plan.

- No - hablo Kaname mirándolo directamente - No hay ningún plan

- ¿Entonces por qué tantos secretos?

-No puedo explicártelo sin antes contarte algo de mi propio pasado – hubo una pausa, tras la cual Kaname añadió sombríamente- Lo cual es algo que detesto hacer

- Lo siento – se excuso Ichigo sin rastro de sinceridad - Adelante.

Kaname vaciló de nuevo, como si pensara en decirle o no decirle nada. Al fin con un profundo suspiro empezó

- Kia y yo tuvimos la misma madre. Su nombre era Yoruichi Shihouin. Era británica de nacimiento. Su familia se mudó de Inglaterra a Buffalo, Nueva York, cuando todavía era un bebé. Debido a que Yoruichi fue una hija única que llegó bastante tarde a la vida de su padre, el señor Shihouin. Él tenía el deseo de verla casada con un hombre que se hiciera cargo de ella. Mi padre, Rido, le doblaba la edad, y era bastante próspero. Sospecho que Shihouin les obligó a casarse aun sabiendo que él no sentía ningún amor hacia ella. Pero Yoruichi se casó con Rido, y nací poco después. Demasiado pronto, en realidad. Hubo especulaciones sobre que Rido no era en realidad mi padre

-¿Lo era? - Ichigo no pudo dejar de preguntar. Kaname sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Lo sabré alguna vez con certeza? - se encogió de hombros - En cualquier caso, mi madre finalmente escapó a Inglaterra con uno de sus amantes - Kaname tenía la mirada distante - Hubo otros hombres después de eso, creo. Mi madre no era una santa. Era como una perra en celo aunque muy hermosa. Kia se parece mucho a ella - hizo una pausa reflexiva - sólo que más delicada, más refinada, y a diferencia de nuestra madre, Kia, tiene un tipo de naturaleza más solidaria.

- En realidad - dijo Ichigo con acritud – ella nunca ha sido solidaria conmigo

- Eso es porque tú la asustas.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

- ¿De qué manera podría asustarla? Y no pretendas decirme que la pone nerviosa la cercanía de los hombres, porque es perfectamente amable a Kaien e Hisagi.

- Se siente segura con ellos

- ¿Por qué no conmigo? – inquirió Ichigo sintiéndose ofendido.

- Yo pienso - dijo Kaname pensativo – que es porque ella es consciente de ti como hombre.

La revelación causó una sacudida en el corazón de Ichigo. Examinó el contenido de su copa de coñac con aburrimiento.

- ¿Te dijo ella eso?

-No, yo lo vi por mí mismo, en Hampshire - Kaname se volvió irónico - Uno tiene que estar especialmente atento a la forma de ser de Kia para poder entender lo que piensa o siente, ya que ella no habla de sí misma – apuró el resto de su brandy dejando el vaso de vidrio con cuidado sobre una repisa, se recostó en su silla - Nunca volví a oír de mi madre después de salir de Buffalo – dijo acomodando los dedos sobre su estómago plano - Pero cuando llegué a la edad de veinte años, recibí una carta de ella donde me pedía que fuera a verla. Había contraído una enfermedad degenerativa, algún tipo de cáncer. Supuse que antes de morir, quería ver qué había sido de mí. Me fui a Inglaterra de inmediato, pero murió poco antes de mi llegada.

- Y fue ahí cuando supiste de Kuchiki – concluyó Ichigo.

- No, ella no estaba allí. A pesar de los deseos de Kia por permanecer al lado de nuestra madre, había sido enviada a vivir con una tía y su abuela paterna. Su padre, al parecer dispuesto a velar por su bien y su salud había abandonado Londres por completo.

- Hombre noble – se admiró Ichigo

- Una mujer de la localidad que se había ocupado de Yoruichi durante su última semana de vida. Fue quien me habló de Kia. Tuve el breve deseo de visitarla pero decidí no hacerlo. No había lugar en mi vida para una media hermana que tenía casi la mitad de mi edad, y con necesidad de cuidados femeninos. Supuse que estaba mejor con su tía.

- ¿Era correcta esa suposición? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Kaname le dirigió una mirada inescrutable.

- No - esa sílaba sombría encerraba toda una historia e Ichigo tenía muchas ganas de escucharla.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Decidí quedarme en Inglaterra y probar mis conocimientos en el negocio hotelero. Así que envié a Kia una carta, diciéndole a dónde escribir si alguna vez necesitaba algo. Algunos años más tarde, cuando ella tenía quince años, me escribió pidiendo ayuda. La encontré en circunstancias difíciles... hubiera deseado haber ido por ella antes

Sentía un tirón de interés inexplicable, no pudo mantener su chapa habitual de indiferencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con circunstancias difíciles?

Kaname negó con la cabeza - Me temo que es lo más que puedo decir. El resto depende de Kia.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kuran!, no puedes parar ahí. Quiero saber cómo los Kurosaki terminamos involucrados en esto, y por qué tuve la mala suerte de terminar como el patrón de la peor institutriz que ha dado Inglaterra.

- Kia no tiene que trabajar. Es una mujer con medios independientes. Le otorgue bastante dinero para permitirle la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa que ella deseara. Se fue a un internado por cuatro años, y se quedó a enseñar otros dos. Eventualmente, vino a mí y me dijo que había aceptado un puesto como institutriz de la familia Kurosaki. Creo que estabas en Francia con Winry en ese tiempo. Kia se presentó a la entrevista, a Kaien y Miyako les gustó, Misaki y Yuuki claramente la necesitaban, y nadie parecía dispuesto a cuestionar su falta de experiencia.

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Ichigo con acritud - Mi familia nunca se molestaría con algo tan insignificante como la experiencia laboral. Estoy seguro de que iniciaron la entrevista preguntándole cuál era su color favorito.

Kaname estaba tratando, sin éxito de no sonreír.

- Sin duda tienes razón.

-¿Por qué busco un empleo cuando no tenía necesidad de dinero?

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

- Ella quería experimentar lo que era vivir con una familia, aunque fuera como un extraño. Kia cree que nunca tendrá la suya propia.

Las cejas de Ichigo se juntaron mientras trataba de dar sentido a eso.

- Nada la se lo impediría – señaló - ¿No lo crees?

Había un toque de burla en los duros ojos avellana de Kaname.

- A ti Kurosaki, te resultaría imposible entender lo que se siente el ser criado de forma aislada, por personas a las que les importa un bledo tu bienestar. No tienes más remedio que asumir que es culpa tuya, que eres indigno de ser amado. Y ese sentimiento se envuelve a tu alrededor hasta que se convierte en una prisión formando una barricada contra cualquier persona que quiera acercarse a ti.

Ichigo escuchó con atención, dándose cuenta de que Kaname estaba hablando de sí mismo, así como de Rukia. En silencio reconoció que Kaname estaba en lo cierto: incluso en el peor momento de desesperación de la vida de Ichigo, siempre había sabido que su familia lo amaba. Por primera vez comprendió plenamente lo que había hecho Yuuki por Kaname, de cómo había roto la cárcel invisible que él había descrito.

- Gracias - dijo Ichigo en voz baja - Sé que no fue fácil para ti hablar sobre esto

- Por supuesto – asintió luego con absoluta seriedad, Kaname murmuró - Una cosa que debe quedar clara, Ramsay: Si le haces daño a Kia de la manera que sea, tendré que matarte.

Vestida con su camisón de dormir, Yuuki se sentó en la cama con una novela. Escuchó que alguien se introducía a los elegantes apartamentos privados, y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa cuando observo que su marido entraba en la habitación. Su pulso se aceleró con placer al verlo, tan oscuro y elegante. Kaname era un hombre enigmático, peligroso, incluso en la opinión de aquellos que profesaban a conocerlo bien. Pero con Yuuki, se relajaba y mostraba su lado amable.

- ¿Hablaste con Ichigo? - preguntó ella.

- Sí, mi amor.

Kaname se encogió de hombros despojándose de su chaqueta, la colgó en el respaldo de una silla y se acercó a la cama - Quería hablar sobre Kia, como yo esperaba. Le dije algunas cosas sobre su pasado y el mío hasta donde pude.

- ¿Qué piensas de la situación? – preguntó Yuuki. Sabía que Kaname era brillante en lo que discierne sobre los pensamientos de otras personas y sus motivos. Kaname se desató la corbata, dejando que colgara a ambos lados de su cuello.

- Ramsay está más interesado en Kia de lo que trata de aparentar, eso está claro. Y no me gusta. Pero no voy a intervenir a menos que Kia me pida ayuda.

Llegó hasta la línea expuesta de su garganta, pasando el dorso de los dedos sobre su piel sensible con una ligereza que causó que su respiración se acelerara. Su mano descansaba sobre la vena donde latía su pulso rápido, le acarició suavemente.

Le dijo en voz baja – Pon el libro a un lado.

Los dedos de los pies de Yuuki se encogieron debajo de la ropa de cama al escuchar el sonido seductor de su voz.

- Pero he llegado a una parte muy interesante – modestamente intento jugar con él.

- Te aseguro que no es ni la mitad de interesante como lo que está a punto de pasar.

Abrió las solapas de su camisón con una barrida deliberada que la dejó sin aliento, Kaname bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella... y el libro cayó al suelo, olvidado.

* * *

**Y bueno aquí se termina por hoy**

En este capitulo se han mencionado 2 personajes nuevos, aunque no tienen mucha relevancia en esta historia

Estos son:

Nicolette Wigens - Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach)

Arthur Rutledge - Rido Kuran (Vampire Knight)

He puesto a Yoruichi como madre de Rukia ya que es la que más parecido tenía con Nicolette...

Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en un review y con gusto les contestaré!

**Sayonara!**

**More-chan :D**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holiiss**! Aquí les dejo el cap 4! besitoos! :D

_**GRACIAS!**_ por todos sus maravillosos reviews! :D me ponen muy feliz! Y en especial muchas gracias a Kotsuki Kurosaki por ser la primera en dejar review y por haber dejado uno en cada chapter! GRACIAS AMIGA!

En fin,, espero que disfruten este capitulo :D

**Disclaimer**: "Casados por la mañana" es el cuarto libro de la serie Hathaways de Lisa Kleypas. Al igual que Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! y Fullmetal Alchemist les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Yo simplemente hago esto para presentarles esta grandiosa historia, sin fines de lucro ni de robar crédito ni popularidad a los creadores...

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Rukia esperaba que Ichigo, lord Ramsay, se mantuviera alejado de Hampshire durante una buena temporada. Tal vez así, transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, se podría pretender que el beso en el jardín nunca había sucedido.

Pero mientras tanto, no podía dejar de preguntarse... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Lo más probable era que simplemente lo había hecho para divertirse con ella, encontrando una nueva manera de desestablecer su equilibrio.

Si la vida fuera justa para todos, pensó, Ichigo habría sido regordete, con marcas de viruela y calvo. Pero era un hombre guapo, capaz de construir un edificio de seis metros de altura. Tenía el pelo naranja y ojos avellanas y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Lo peor era que Ichigo no se parecía en nada al canalla que era. Parecía sano, limpio y honrado, un caballero del el cual las más bella de las mujeres podría enamorarse perdidamente.

La ilusión se disipó tan pronto como abrió la boca. Ichigo era un hombre completamente malvado, no ocultaba nada de su vida disoluta. Su irreverencia no perdonaba a nadie, y menos a él mismo. En el año transcurrido desde que se conocieron en primer lugar, había expuesto casi todas las cualidades objetables que un hombre puede poseer, y cualquier intento de corregirlo sólo lo volvía peor. Especialmente si ese intento lo había hecho Rukia.

Ichigo era un hombre con un pasado, y él ni siquiera tenía la decencia de tratar de ocultarlo. Era franco sobre su historia disoluta, el consumo de alcohol, las mujeres, una reyerta, la conducta auto-destructiva que había llevado casi a la catástrofe a la familia Kurosaki en más de una ocasión. Uno sólo podía concluir que a él le gustaba ser un sinvergüenza, o al menos ser conocido como uno. Él desempeñaba el papel de aristócrata hastiado a la perfección, los ojos le brillaban con el cinismo de un hombre que, a la edad de treinta años, había conseguido sobrevivir.

Rukia no quería tener nada que ver con ningún hombre, y menos aún que con uno irradiara un encanto tan peligroso. Nunca podría confiar en un hombre así. Sus días más oscuros aún podrían volver a él. Y si no... era muy posible que los de ella sí.

Una semana después de que Ichigo había dejado Hampshire, Rukia pasó una tarde afuera con Misaki. Por desgracia, estas salidas no eran la clase de paseo que Rukia hubiera preferido. Misaki no paseaba, ella exploraba. Le gustaba ir a lo profundo del bosque, investigar a la flora, los hongos, nidos, y los agujeros en el suelo. Nada era más emocionante para la más joven de los Kurosaki que el descubrimiento de un tritón negro, un nido de lagarto, o un criadero de conejos, o el seguimiento de las marcas de tejones.

Criaturas heridas que habían sido capturadas, cuando se restablecían eran puestas en libertad, o si no podían valerse por sí mismos, se convertían en parte de la familia Kurosaki. Y la familia se había acostumbrado tanto a los animales de Misaki que nadie se alteraba cuando veían a un erizo paseando por el salón o a un par de conejos saltando más allá de la mesa del comedor.

Gratamente cansada después del largo paseo con Misaki, Rukia se sentó frente a su tocador y se soltó el negro cabello. Frotó con sus dedos el cuero cabelludo para calmar el dolor que la trenza apretada y las horquillas le habían dejado.

Una alegre charla se escucho a su espalda y ella se volvió para ver al hurón de Misaki, Dodger, saliendo de debajo de la cómoda. Su cuerpo largo y sinuoso se arqueada con gracia al caminar hacia ella con un guante blanco en los dientes. Ese travieso ladrón gustaba de sacar cosas de los cajones y armarios, y esconderlos quien sabe dónde. Para frustración de Rukia, Dodger amaba sus posesiones. Se había convertido en un ritual de humillación el recorrer Ramsay House en busca de sus propias ligas.

- Tú! Rata cubierta de maleza. – le dijo Rukia mientras él permanecía de pie, apoyando sus patitas pequeñas en el borde de su silla. Alargó la mano para acariciar su piel lisa, le hizo cosquillas en la parte superior de la cabeza, y con cuidado soltó el guante de entre los dientes. - Después de haber robado todas mis ligas, ahora seguirás con los guantes, ¿Verdad?

Él la miraba con afecto, con los ojos brillantes en la raya oscura que le hacía parecer un antifaz en su rostro.

- ¿Dónde has escondido mis cosas? - Le preguntó, poniendo el guante sobre el tocador. - Si no encuentro mis ligas pronto, voy a tener que mantener mis medias sujetas con trozos de cuerda vieja.

A Dodger le temblaron los bigotes y pareció sonreírle mostrando sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos. Se retorció como haciéndole una invitación para que jugara con él.

Sonriendo de mala gana, Rukia cogió el cepillo para el pelo y tiró de él a través de las cerraduras de sus cabellos sueltos. -No, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Me estoy preparando para la cena.

Como un relámpago, el hurón saltó a su regazo, cogió el guante de la mesa, y salió de la habitación.

- Dodger- exclamó Rukia, corriendo tras él. – ¡Devuélvemelo! - Ella corrió por el pasillo, donde las criadas andaban de un lado al otro con prisa inusual. Dodger desapareció en la esquina al dar vuelta. - Hana. - le pregunto Rukia a una de las doncellas - ¿Que está pasando?

La chica de cabello oscuro estaba sin aliento y sonriente. – El señor Ichigo acaba de llegar de Londres, señorita, y el ama de llaves nos dijo que preparáramos su cuarto y pusiéramos otro lugar en la mesa para la cena, y que deshiciéramos el equipaje cuando los lacayos lo subieran.

- ¿Tan pronto? - Rukia preguntó sintiendo que el color escapaba de su rostro. - Pero él no envió nota alguna. Nadie lo esperaba.

Yo no lo esperaba, era lo que quería decir.

Hana se encogió de hombros y se alejó con una brazada de ropa doblada.

Rukia se llevó una mano a su vientre donde los nervios saltaban y se retiró a su habitación. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a Ichigo. No era justo que él hubiera vuelto tan pronto.

Por supuesto, era su hogar. Pero aún así...

Ella paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, tratando de poner en orden el caos de sus pensamientos. Sólo había una solución: evitaría a Ichigo. Pretextaría un dolor de cabeza y permanecería en su habitación.

En medio de su confusión, se produjo un golpe en la puerta. Alguien entró sin esperar una respuesta. Rukia casi se atragantó con el propio latido de su corazón cuando vio la silueta familiar de Ichigo.

- Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi habitación sin...-Su voz se desvaneció mientras el cerraba la puerta.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella y la recorrió con la mirada. Las ropas de él estaban un poco arrugadas y polvorientas por el viaje. Su pelo requería un buen cepillado pues lo traía revuelto y algunos mechones le caían sobre la frente. Lo miró segura de sí misma, pero cautelosa, la burla que siempre había visto en sus ojos ya no estaba, ahora tenían algo diferente que no pudo identificar. Algo nuevo.

La mano de Rukia se cerró en un puño contra su vientre, y luchó para controlar su propia respiración. Se quedó quieta cuando él se acercó a ella, mientras su corazón latía con una mezcla vertiginosa de temor y excitación.

Las manos de Ichigo se posaron al borde del tocador detrás de ella, reduciendo así el espacio entre ambos. Él estaba demasiado cerca, su vitalidad masculina la rodeaba. Olía como el aire exterior, como el polvo y los caballos, como un hombre sano. El se inclinó sobre ella con una de sus rodillas presionando suavemente la maraña de sus faldas.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? - preguntó ella débilmente.

Él miró directamente a los ojos. - Sabes por qué.

Antes que Rukia lo pudiera evitar, su mirada traicionera cayó sobre los contornos firmes de su boca.

- Kia... tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó.

- No sé a qué te refiere.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. - ¿Te gustaría recordarlo?

- No, no... - sacudió la cabeza para dar énfasis. – No.

Sus labios temblaban. - Un "no" es suficiente, querida.

¿Querida?

Llena de ansiedad, Rukia luchó por mantener la voz firme. - Creo que dejé claro que quería hacer caso omiso de lo que pasó.

- ¿Y eso hará que desaparezca?

- Sí, eso es lo que uno hace con los errores. - dijo con dificultad. – Se dejan a un lado y terminan por desaparecer.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó inocentemente Ichigo. - Mis errores suelen ser tan agradables que tiendo a repetirlos.

Rukia se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando pues estaba tentada a sonreír. - Esto no se repetirá.

- Ah, ahí está la voz de la institutriz. Todo es popa y desaprobación. Me hace sentir como un colegial travieso. – Levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle el borde de la mandíbula.

Su cuerpo era víctima de impulsos contradictorios, su piel se derretía bajo su tacto, y su instinto de supervivencia le advertía alejarse de él. El resultado fue una especie de inmovilidad aturdida, todos sus músculos se tensaron. - Si no sales de mi habitación en este mismo instante. - se oyó decir - Voy a hacer una escena.

- Kuchiki, no hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría más que verte hacer una escena. De hecho, yo te ayudo. ¿Cómo empezamos? - Ichigo parecía disfrutar de su derrota, de la palidez incontrolable en la cara.

La yema del pulgar le acarició la piel fina y suave debajo de su mandíbula, un movimiento de persuasión que causó que la cabeza se inclinase hacia atrás antes de que ella supiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. - Nunca he visto esos ojos. - dijo el casi distraídamente. - Me recuerdan la primera vez que vi el mar del Norte.- Su mano seguía el borde de la mandíbula. - Cuando el viento persigue a las olas antes de que lleguen al agua en el atardecer, es el mismo color azul-violeta de tus ojos como están ahora... y luego se convierten en azul puro en el horizonte.

Rukia sólo pudo asumir que él se burlaba de ella. Frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ichigo se tomó mucho tiempo para responder mientras sus dedos acariciaban detrás de la oreja masajeando suavemente. - Quiero tus secretos. Y me los vas a decir de una manera u otra.

Eso le dio el impulso para golpear su mano. - Detente. Estás divirtiéndote a costa mía, como de costumbre. Eres un canalla disipado, un sinvergüenza sin escrúpulos, y...

- No te olvides de 'libertino lascivo" - dijo. - Esa es una de mis favoritas.

- ¡Fuera!

El se apartó perezosamente del tocador. - Muy bien. Me iré. Obviamente tienes miedo de que si me quedo, no serás capaz de controlar tu deseo hacia mí.

- El único deseo que tengo para ti - dijo, - Implica la mutilación y el desmembramiento.

Ichigo sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose en el umbral, miró por encima del hombro.

– Tu escena se ha evaporado de nuevo- dijo amablemente, y se deslizó por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera encontrar algo para tirar.

* * *

Lo sé,, estos capitulos son endemoniadamente cortos,, por eso tratare de actualizar seguido! Pero no dejen de leerla y dejar sus reviews!

**Sayonara!**

**More-chan :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos! **Bueno actualizo rápido, porque no me siento muy bien,, tengo algo de resaca u.u,, jajaja lose soy un desastre! MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS X SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS! en el proximo cap tratare de agradecer uno por uno :D jajaja,, en fin en este cap empieza lo interesante y NI LES CUENTO lo que sucedera en el 6 jajaja

BESOS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **"Casados por la mañana" es el cuarto libro de la serie Hathaways de Lisa Kleypas. Al igual que Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! y Fullmetal Alchemist les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Yo simplemente hago esto para presentarles esta grandiosa historia, sin fines de lucro ni de robar crédito ni popularidad a los creadores...

* * *

Capitulo 5

- Ichigo - dijo Miyako apenas lo vio entrar al comedor para el desayuno – Debes casarte.

Ichigo la miró de forma amenazadora. Su hermana sabía mejor que nadie como comenzar una conversación con él a temprana hora. Él hubiera preferido no pensar en ello y no preocuparse durante el día, mientras que Miyako tenía el gusto de lanzarse de lleno sobre los problemas. Por otra parte, había pasado muy mala noche, con la mente plagada de sueños eróticos que implicaban a Rukia Kuchiki.

- Sabes que jamás me casare – respondió Ichigo con un resoplido.

La voz de la señorita Kuchiki llego desde la esquina. Se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla, un rayo de sol daba de lleno sobre el cabello y hacía que las hebras oscuras brillaran.

- Bien dicho, puesto que ninguna mujer con sentido común lo elegiría por marido.

Ichigo tomó el desafío sin la vacilación.

- Una mujer con sentido común… - musitó en voz alta - No creo que existan mujeres así.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – replicó Rukia– Usted jamás se ha interesado en conocer el carácter de una mujer ya que pasa demasiado tiempo ocupado en examinar sus... sus…

- ¿Sus qué? – incito él.

- Sus medidas de vestido – habló finalmente mientras Ichigo se reía de su pudor.

- ¿Es realmente tan imposible para usted nombrar las partes del cuerpo, Kuchiki? Pechos, caderas, piernas ¿Por qué es tan indecente hablar de la anatomía humana de una manera directa?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Porque es algo incorrecto.

Ichigo sonrió

- Para mí no lo es

- Pues para mi si – replicó ella - Y preferiría que recordara esa regla de buena educación.

Ichigo alzó la frente mientras la miraba.

- Debo suponer que usted jamás ha tenido pensamientos incorrectos.

- Tal vez…

- Y en esos tal vez… ¿Con quién sueña?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de indignación

- ¿Nunca he sido yo el protagonista de sus sueños incorrectos? – persistió Ichigo haciendo que su rostro se tiñera de rubor.

- Usted jamás estaría en mis sueños - protestó.

- No, pero usted dijo "algunas veces". Quiero saber con quien sueña esas veces.

Miyako se adelantó para interrumpir la pelea.

- Ichigo, deja de atormentar a la señorita Kuchiki.

Ichigo apenas la escuchó, su atención estaba fija en Rukia.

- No pienso cosas malas sobre usted al contrario de lo que usted imagina – explicó - De hecho, ni siquiera pienso en usted

- No tengo ninguna duda – replicó – ya que estoy segura que usted prefiere a las mujeres sin virtudes.

- La virtud en una mujer es como la pimienta en la sopa. Un poco provoca un sabor agradable. Pero exagérelo, y nadie querrá comerla.

Rukia reprimió el impulso de contestarle en un intento de poner fin a la discusión, se alejó unos pasos mientras pensaba en algún argumento rápido con que objetar.

En el silesio que siguió a esto, Ichigo se dio cuenta que la familia entera lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué hice? – Replicó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué diablos están leyendo?

Miyako, Kaien y Shuuhei habían colocado unos papeles sobre la tabla, mientras que Winry y Misaki buscaban el significado de algunos términos en un tomo de derecho legal...

- Acaban de entregar una carta de nuestro abogado de Londres, el Sr. Tamashiro - dijo Hisagi - Parece que hay algunas cuestiones legales que no quedaron muy claras cuando heredaste el título.

- No veo de que podamos sorprendernos – argulló Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde las viandas del desayuno habían sido servidas – El título y la mansión fueron arrojados hacia mí, como los embalajes usados de los pescados. Junto con la maldición de los Ramsay.

- No hay ninguna maldición de los Ramsay – replicó Miyako.

- ¿No? – Sonrió Ichigo con mirada turbia - ¿Entonces porqué la media docena pasada de Lord Ramsays murieron en la sucesión rápida?

- Pura coincidencia - contesto - Esa rama de la familia en particular era torpe e inepta. Un problema muy grande para los de sangre azul.

- Bien, entonces nosotros no tendremos ese problema - Ichigo volvió su atención a Hisagi - Háblame sobre las cuestiones legales. Y usa palabras comprensibles. No tengo ganas de pensar a esta hora de la mañana. Duele.

Mirando que ninguno parecía sentirse muy feliz, Shuuhei se sentó en la mesa.

- Esta casa – empezó a explicar – Las tierras que ascienden a un total de catorce acres sobre los que está construida, no pertenecían al título Ramsay originalmente. Fueron agregados después. En términos legales, es una porción que se agregó después del legado de los Ramsay. No está contemplada dentro de la heredad completa. Esta porción de tierra se puede hipotecar, comprar o vender a voluntad del dueño.

- Bien – dijo Ichigo - Dado que soy el propietario y no quiero hipotecar o vender cualquier cosa, todo está bien ¿No es así?

- No.

- ¿No? – se extraño Ichigo - Según las reglas establecidas, el lord conserva siempre su hogar y la tierra del señorío. No se pueden separar. Y nada puede cambiar eso.

- Correcto – dijo Hisagi – Tienes derecho a vivir en la antigua mansión del señorío. La que está al noroeste del estado donde convergen dos corrientes de ríos.

Ichigo se sentó sobre su silla mirando fijamente el mantel blanco.

- Pero es una pila de escombros cubierta de musgo. Fue construida en tiempos de Edward el confesor.

- Sí – respondió Hisagi en un tono práctico – Esa es la mansión que te corresponde.

Ichigo que se tornaba cada vez más y más irritado solo dijo.

- No quiero esos restos sangrientos, quiero esta casa. ¿Por qué hay un problema con eso?

- ¿Puedo decirle? – Pidió Misaki con impaciencia – Estaba mirando todos los términos legales, y descubrí que hay algo bueno para nosotros. Se incorporó con su hurón Dodger la mascota preferida que descansaba alrededor de sus hombros. – Tenemos esa mansión en ruinas que ha perdurado atreves de los siglos. Uno de los antiguos lord Ramsays adquirió este paquete del catorce-acre y construyó un nuevo hogar en él. Desde entonces, Ramsay House ha sido heredada a cada nuevo vizconde. Pero el último lord Ramsay—tu predecesor-encontró una manera de dividir la propiedad y hacer que su viuda y su hija se quedaran con ella. El llamó a esto una concesión de viudez. Tal es así que Ramsay House y las hectáreas que lo circundan le corresponderían a la condesa viuda.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Porqué no lo reclamó antes.

Miyako contestó en un tono sombrío.

- Parece que la viuda no tenía ningún interés en la casa, ya que estaba en ruinas. Pero ahora que ha sido restaurada y ha quedado hermosa, ella le ha informado a nuestro abogado que está dispuesta a pelear por la casa hasta lograr tomar posesión de ella. –

- Maldito sea aquel que intente arrebatarle su casa a los Kurosaki. Si es necesario, llevaré el caso hasta la chancillería de Westminster.

Hisagi se frotó los ojos con fatiga.

- La cancillería no tomaría el caso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Desafortunadamente nunca se actualizó el testamento en lo que respecta al legado de los Ramsay.

- ¿Y si le compramos la propiedad a la viuda?

- Ella ha dicho que ninguna cantidad de dinero le induciría a desistir.

- Las mujeres cambian de parecer con frecuencia – argulló Ichigo - Le haremos una buena oferta.

- Muy bien. Pero si ella la rechaza, solo hay una forma en que nosotros podamos conservar esta casa.

- No puedo esperar para escuchar eso - dijo Ichigo.

- El último lord Ramsay adoptó una disposición para que sus sucesores pudieran conservar la casa y la heredad total, si tú te casas y produces una legión de herederos varones en un plazo de cinco años.

- ¿Por qué cinco años?

Winry contestó suavemente.

- Porque en las tres décadas pasadas, ningún Ramsay ha logrado vivir más de cinco años después de recibir el título. Y ninguno de ellos engendró un hijo legítimo.

- Pero las buenas noticias, Ichigo – intervino Misaki sonriendo ampliamente - Es que has vivido siendo lord Ramsay por los últimos cuatro años. Si puedes permanecer vivo por un año más, la maldición de la familia estará rota.

- Además – agregó Miyako - Tienes que casarte y engendrar un hijo cuanto antes.

Ichigo los miró fijamente a todos por espacio de unos segundos, sus reacciones expectantes. Una risa nerviosa se le escapó.

- Ustedes están locos si piensan que voy a ser forzado a casarme sin amor para que la familia pueda continuar viviendo en Ramsay House."

Acercándose con una sonrisa que lograba aplacarlo, Winry le dio un trozo de papel.

- Por supuesto que nunca querríamos forzarte a una unión sin amor, querido. Pero hemos juntado una lista de buenos prospectos, todas las muchachas son encantadoras. ¿Por qué no hechas un vistazo y ves si alguna de ellas te parece bien?

Cambiando de humor con ella, Ichigo tomo la lista y la miro.

- ¿Tatsuki Arisawa?

- Sí – dijo Miyako - ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

- No me gustan sus dientes.

- ¿Qué opinas sobre Orihime Inoue? .

- No me gusta su madre.

- ¿Lady Blossom Hirano?

- No me gusta su nombre.

- Oh, por Dios, Ichigo, no hay nada de malo en eso.

- No lo quiero. No podría tener una esposa llamada Blossom. Cada noche sentiría como si me acostara con una vaca - Ichigo levantó su mirada hacia el cielo - Puede ser que también decida casarme con la primera mujer que mire pasar por la calle. Cualquier cosa seria mejor, hasta terminar casado con Kuchiki.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Todavía agazapada en un rincón de cuarto, Rukia Kuchiki sintió las miradas de todos los Kurosaki encima de ella. Sus ojos se tornaron sombríos detrás de las gafas y una marea del color rosa acometió sobre su cara.

- Eso no es gracioso – habló al fin de forma aguda.

- Sería la solución perfecta – dijo Ichigo sintiendo una perversa satisfacción al ver la molestia de ella - Discutimos todo el tiempo, no nos soportamos uno a otro, es como si ya estuviéramos casados.

Rukia se alzó sobre sus pies, mirándolo fijamente atacada por lo que consideraba un ultraje.

- Jamás me casaría con usted.

- Bien, porque jamás se lo pediría. Era solamente un ejemplo.

- ¡No me utilice para dar ejemplos! – gritó indignada mientras huía del cuarto, con la mirada de Ichigo fija en ella.

- Tal vez tenga la solución – sugirió Winry, pensativa – Podríamos tener un baile.

- ¿Un baile? - preguntó Hisagi sin comprender.

- Sí, e invitar a todas las mujeres jóvenes elegibles que podamos imaginar. Es posible que una de ellas logre atrapar la bola y entonces Ichigo podría cortejarla.

- No voy a cortejar a nadie - renegó Ichigo, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.

- Me gusta esa idea – intervino Miyako

- Sería más preciso decir - señaló Kaien secamente – que será una cacería, ya que se trata de pescar al novio. Dado que Ichigo será la presa.

- Es como la Cenicienta - exclamó Misaki - Sólo que sin el príncipe azul

Decidido a calmar la disputa, Kaien levantó la mano en un gesto imperioso.

-Tranquilos, todos ustedes. Si llega a pasar y perdemos la casa Ramsay, que Dios no lo quiera, podemos construir otro casa en alguna otra parte de la propiedad. Tenemos dominio absoluto de ella.

- Eso llevaría años y el costo sería enorme - protestó Miyako - Y no sería lo misma. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en la restauración de este lugar, y hemos puesto nuestro corazón en ello.

- Especialmente Hisagi - agregó Winry en voz baja.

Hisagi dio una ligera sacudida con la cabeza.

- Es sólo una casa

Pero todos sabían que era más que una estructura de ladrillo y mortero ... era su hogar. El hijo de Kaien y Miyako había nacido allí. Winry e Hisagi se había casado allí. Con todo su encanto al azar, Ramsay House fue una expresión perfecta para la familia Kurosaki y para sí mismo. Nadie entendía mejor que Ichigo.

Como arquitecto, él sabía muy bien que algunos edificios tenían un carácter inherente a los habitantes que era mucho más que la suma de sus partes. La casa Ramsay había sido dañada y restaurada... había cambiado de ser un depósito descuidado a un hogar próspero y feliz, y todo porque a una familia le había importado. Sería un crimen que los Kurosaki fueran desplazados por un par de mujeres que no habían invertido nada en ella, a través de lo que resultó ser nada más que un acto de prestidigitación jurídica.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Ichigo arrastró su mano por el cabello.

- Quiero echar un vistazo a las ruinas de la antigua casa señorial – dijo - Hisagi, ¿Cuál es la mejor manera para llegar a allá?

- No estoy seguro - admitió Shuuhei - Rara vez salgo tan lejos.

- Yo lo sé – intervino Misaki – La señorita Kuchiki me ha llevado allí para dibujar las ruinas. Son muy pintorescas.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? - preguntó Ichigo.

- Me encantaría – aceptó.

Miyako frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué quieres visitar las ruinas, Ichigo?

El sonrió de una manera que sabía iba a molestarla.

- Para tomar la medida de las cortinas, por supuesto.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy! :D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**HOLA A TODOS!** En fin,, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! espero que sigan dejando porfii porque me harían muy feliz!

Bueno no saludare a uno x uno ya que estoy algo ocupada, tengo que ir a mis ensayos de danza pero queria dejarles el nuevo capitulo hoy! AMO ESTE CAPI y de aqui al final lo amooo! jajajajaaj espero que disfruten el libro como yo y les deseo lo mejor a cada uno

* * *

**Capitulo seis**

- Rayos. – exclamó Misaki, entrando en la biblioteca donde Ichigo la había estado esperando. - No puedo ir contigo a las ruinas después de todo. Acabo de ver a lucky, y ella está a punto de tener a sus bebés. No puedo dejarla en un momento como este.

Ichigo sonrió socarronamente remplazando un libro de su estante. - ¿Quién es lucky?"

- Oh, me olvidé de que no la conocías. Es una gata de tres patas que pertenecía a un fabricante de queso en el pueblo. La pobre tenia la pata atrapada en una ratonera, tuvo que serle amputada. Y ahora que ya no es una buena cazadora de ratones, el quesero me la dio. Ni siquiera tenía nombre, ¿Te imaginas?

- Teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con ella, el nombre de 'Lucky' es algo así como un nombre equivocado, ¿No?

- Pensé que podría mejorar su suerte.

- Estoy seguro de que así será. - dijo Ichigo, divertido. Misaki sentía una pasión inmensa por ayudar a las criaturas vulnerables, eso la había preocupado siempre y al igual que el resto de los Kurosaki. Todos ellos reconocieron que Misaki era la persona más poco convencional de la familia.

Misaki huía de los eventos sociales de Londres. Si bien era una muchacha bonita, no era una belleza clásica, con sus ojos miel, cabello oscuro, y largo, esbelta figura. Algunos caballeros se sentían atraídos por su frescura y encanto, sin saber que ella demostraba el mismo paciente interés a los erizos, ratones de campo, y malcriados spaniels . Y cuando llegaba el momento para el cortejo formal, los hombres preferían dejarla en paz . Con cada temporada consecutiva, sus posibilidades de matrimonio habían disminuido.

Esto a Misaki no parecía importarle. Tenía diecinueve años casi veinte y aún no se había enamorado. Los Kurosaki estuvieron de acuerdo de que pocos hombres serían capaces de comprenderla o manejarla. Ella era una fuerza de la naturaleza, sin verse obstaculizada por las reglas convencionales.

- Ve a cuidar de Lucky. - dijo Ichigo con suavidad. - No espero tener alguna dificultad para encontrar las ruinas por mí mismo.

- Oh, es que no vas solo. - le dijo ella. - Me las arreglé para la señorita Kuchiki te acompañe.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y está dispuesta a hacerlo?

Antes de Misaki pudiera responder, Rukia entró en la biblioteca, con su delgada figura vestida en ropa de montar, y el pelo recogido en un apretado moño trenzado. Llevaba un libro de bocetos debajo del brazo. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Ichigo, que llevaba una chaqueta de montar, un pantalón ajustado, y botas bien gastadas.

Su cautelosa mirada fue a Misaki. - ¿Por qué no te has puesto tu traje de montar, querida?

Misaki respondió en tono de disculpa: - Lo siento, señorita Kuchiki, no puedo ir después de todo. Lucky me necesita. Pero igual usted puede mostrar el camino a Ichigo incluso mejor que yo. - Dirigió a ambos su radiante sonrisa. - Es un buen día para montar a caballo, ¿No? ¡Que tengan un lindo día fuera! - Y con una rápida y ágil zancada salió de la biblioteca.

Las delgadas cejas de Rukia se contrajeron al mirar a Ichigo. - ¿Por qué quiere visitar las ruinas?

- Sólo quiero verlas. ¿Por qué tengo que explicarle todo lo que hago? A menos que se niegue porque tiene miedo de estar a solas conmigo.

- ¿Miedo de qué? En lo más mínimo.

Ichigo hizo un gesto hacia la puerta en una parodia de los modales caballerosos. - Después de usted, entonces.

Como resultado de la importancia estratégica de los puertos de Southampton y Portsmouth, New Hampshire se llenó de antiguos castillos y pintorescas ruinas de fortalezas y viviendas sajonas. Aunque Ichigo hubiera sabido que había restos de una antigua casa solariega en la finca Ramsay, él todavía no había encontrado la oportunidad de visitarlos. Entre las preocupaciones de la agricultura, la contabilidad de las rentas, tarifas, y el trabajo, el corte de madera y los encargos arquitectónicos que Ichigo tomaba en ocasiones, no había tenido mucho tiempo para viajar a placer.

Juntos, él y Rukia cabalgaron hasta los últimos campos de nabos con flores y trigo, y los pastos de trébol donde las ovejas pastaban. Cruzaron por el bosque de madera al noroeste de la finca, donde fuertes corrientes de ríos se cortaban a través de verdes colinas y riscos de piedra caliza. La tierra cultivable era menos aquí, más piedra que franco, pero su ubicación era una posición sólidamente defendible para una antigua casa solariega fortificada.

Mientras subían la colina, Ichigo miraba discretamente a Rukia. Era esbelta y se veía graciosa a caballo, guiándolo con soltura. Una mujer muy realizada, pensó. Elegante, elocuente, competente en casi todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo, cuando otra mujer hubiera hecho lo posible por hacer notar esas cualidades, Rukia se esforzaba mucho para no llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

Llegaron al lugar de la casa original, donde los restos de las antiguas murallas sobresalían de la tierra como las vértebras de criaturas fosilizadas. Las desigualdades en el terreno de matorrales marcaron la ubicación de dependencias de la mansión. Un orificio circular de poca profundidad, a unos veinticinco metros de ancho, revelo las dimensiones del foso que rodeaba una elevación de sesenta metros cuadrados de terreno.

Después de desmontar y atar a su caballo, Ichigo fue a ayudar a Rukia. Ella había sacado el pie del estribo, dejando que Ichigo controlara su descenso. La poso en el suelo frente a él, ella levanto el rostro, el ala de su sombrero de montar parcialmente sombreaba sus ojos opalescentes.

Estaba de pie con sus manos sobre sus hombros. Tenía la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo, los labios entreabiertos... e Ichigo supo cómo sería hacer el amor con ella, su cuerpo ligero y flexible por debajo del suyo, su respiración entrecortada contra su garganta mientras él se movía entre sus muslos. La llevaría al éxtasis, lentamente y sin piedad, y entonces la haría gemir y gritar su nombre...

- Aquí está. - dijo Rukia. - Su casa ancestral.

Apartando su mirada de ella, Ichigo observo las ruinas. – Encantador. - dijo. – Solo es cuestión de barrer y quitar el polvo y el lugar quedara como nuevo.

- ¿Está de acuerdo con el plan de la familia para encontrar una novia para usted?

- ¿Cree que debería hacerlo?

- No, no creo que usted tenga los ingredientes de un marido decente. No tiene carácter para ello.

Ichigo se molesto al escucharla decir eso, no porque se sintiera ofendido por ello pero le irritó que ella dijera eso sobre él.

- ¿Quién es usted para juzgarme? - preguntó.

Los hombros de ella se levantaron en un gesto incómodo. - Uno no puede dejar de oír hablar de sus hazañas cuando todas las viudas y matronas están juntas en los bailes.

- Ya veo. ¿Y cree en todos los rumores que escucha?

Ella guardó silencio. Ichigo esperaba que discutiera o lo insultara. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, ella lo miró con cierto remordimiento. - Usted tiene un punto a su favor, si los rumores son ciertos o falsos está mal que yo los escuche.

Ichigo esperó que ella siguiera con algún insulto para castigarlo, pero parecía realmente arrepentida de sus palabras, lo cual le sorprendió y le hizo darse cuenta que había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, esa joven solitaria y seria, que llegara a su familia desde hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué dicen los chismes sobre mí? - preguntó casualmente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica. - Su destreza como amante es muy comentada.

- Oh, bueno, esos rumores son ciertos. - después chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera sorprendido – En serio las damas hablan sobre esas cosas?

Ella arqueó sus delgadas cejas - ¿De qué se imaginaba que hablaban?

- De tejido, vestidos, recetas de cocina, esas cosas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y contuvo una sonrisa.

- Deben de ser tediosos esas cosas para usted - dijo Ichigo. - De pie al fondo del salón escuchando chismes y viendo bailar a todos los demás.

- No me importa. No me gusta el baile.

- ¿Alguna vez ha bailado con un hombre?

- No- admitió.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puede saber que no le gusta?

- Puedo tener una opinión sobre algo, aunque no lo haya hecho.

- Por supuesto. Es mucho más fácil formar opiniones sin ser molestado por la experiencia o los hechos

Ella frunció el ceño, pero guardó silencio.

- Me ha dado una idea, Kuchiki. –continuó Ichigo. – Voy a permitir que mis hermanas organicen la reunión que se mencionó anteriormente. Sólo por esta razón voy a venir a usted en medio de ella y le pediré que baile conmigo a la vista de todos.

Ella miró horrorizada. - Me negaré.

- De todas formas se lo pediré.

- Solo para burlarse de mí. - dijo. - Para ponernos en ridículo a los dos.

- No. - suavizó su voz. - Sólo para bailar, Kuchiki.

Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron así por un largo rato, y a continuación, para sorpresa de Ichigo, Rukia le sonrió. Una dulce sonrisa natural, brillante, la primera que le regalaba. Ichigo sintió que su pecho se tensaba, y fue tan estimulante, como si una droga eufórica hubiera llegado directamente a su sistema nervioso.

Se sentía…. feliz.

Eso le hizo recordar la felicidad que sintiera hace mucho tiempo, no quería sentirla, y sin embargo, mantenía ese calor vertiginoso en su cuerpo sin razón alguna.

- Gracias. - dijo Rukia aun sonriendo. - Eso fue amable de su parte, mi lord. Pero nunca voy a bailar con usted.

Esa negativa se convirtió, por supuesto, en la meta de la vida de Ichigo.

Rukia se volvió para recuperar un cuaderno de bocetos y un rollo de lápices de la bolsa de sillín.

- No sabía que dibujaba. - dijo Ichigo.

- No soy muy buena en eso.

Él hizo un gesto hacia el libro que ella tenía entre las manos. - ¿Puedo verlo?

- No le daré motivos para burlarse de mí.

- No lo haré. Tiene mi promesa solemne. Vamos a ver. - Poco a poco Ichigo le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Rukia miró su mano abierta, y luego su cara. Vacilante le dio el libro.

El abrió el libro, miró a través de los dibujos. Había una serie de dibujos de las ruinas desde diferentes ángulos, tal vez demasiado prudente y disciplinada en los lugares donde hubiera un poco de soltura dando el boceto más vitalidad. Pero en general fue muy bien hecho. – Bonito - , dijo. - Tiene una sensación agradable para la línea y la forma.

Ella se ruborizó, parecía incómoda con los elogios. – Sus hermanas dicen que usted es un artista consumado.

- Competente, tal vez. Mi formación en arquitectura incluye una serie de clases de arte. - Ichigo le brindo una sonrisa ocasional. – Soy especialmente bueno para dibujar las cosas que se quedan quietas por largos períodos de tiempo como edificios, postes de luz. - Él hojeó el libro. - ¿Tiene usted alguno de los dibujos de Misaki?

- En la última página. - dijo Rukia. - Ella empezó a dibujar una sección que sobresale de la pared, esa de allí, pero luego empezó a preocuparse por una ardilla que saltó al primer plano.

Ichigo encontró un retrato detallado de una ardilla. Negó con la cabeza. - Misaki y sus animales.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

- Muchas personas les hablan a sus mascotas. - dijo Rukia.

- Sí, pero muy pocos entienden las respuestas. - Cerró el libro de bocetos, luego le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar el perímetro del recinto señorial.

Rukia lo siguió, abriéndose paso entre las ramas secas, las flores amarillas y vainas de color negro. - ¿Qué tan profundo era el foso original?

- Yo diría que no más de dos metros y medio en los cortes del terreno más alto. - Ichigo se protegió los ojos con las manos mientras inspeccionaba su entorno. -Deben de haber desviado una de las corrientes para llenarlo. ¿Ve esos montículos de allí? Probablemente fueron los edificios de explotación y los cuartos de los sirvientes, hechos de arcilla y postes de madera.

- ¿De qué estaba hecha la casa?

- Lo más probable es que estuviera hecha de piedra, con el resto de una combinación de materiales. Y es probable que estuviera lleno de ovejas, cabras, perros, y los siervos.

- ¿Sabe la historia del dueño original? - Rukia se sentó en una porción de la pared expuesta y se arregló la falda.

- ¿Se refiere al primer vizconde Ramsay? – se paró en el borde de la depresión circular que había sido el foso. Su mirada recorrió el paisaje roto. - Empezó como Tomás de Blackmere, conocido por su falta de misericordia. Al parecer, tenía talento para el saqueo y la quema de aldeas. Fue considerado como el brazo izquierdo de Eduardo el Príncipe Negro. Entre todos ellos, prácticamente destruyeron la práctica de la caballería.

Al mirar por encima del hombro, sonrió al ver a la nariz arrugada de Rukia. Se sentó con la rectitud de una colegiala, con el cuaderno de bocetos en su regazo. Le hubiera gustado apoyarla contra la pared y besarla. Era bueno que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, continuó la historia.

- Después de luchar en Francia y de estar preso cuatro años, Thomas fue puesto en libertad y regresó a Inglaterra. Supongo que pensó que era hora de sentar cabeza, pues mató al barón que había construido este lugar, se apodero de sus tierras y violo a su viuda.

Rukia lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos. - ¡Pobre señora¡

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. - Ella debe haber tenido alguna influencia en él. Se casó con ella después y engendraron seis hijos.

- ¿Vivieron a una vejez tranquila?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella sin prisa. - Thomas volvió a Francia, donde le pusieron fin a su vida en Castillon. Pero los franceses fueron muy civilizados con él, le levantaron un monumento en el campo.

- No creo que se mereciera ningún tipo de tributo.

- No seas demasiado dura con el hombre que solo hacia lo que los tiempos exigían.

- El era un bárbaro. - dijo indignada. - Independientemente de los tiempos. - El viento había liberado un mechón de cabello flojo de su apretado moño, y lo hizo desviarse por la mejilla.

Incapaz de resistirse, Ichigo se acercó y acarició su rostro al acomodar el pelo detrás de la oreja. Tenía la piel tan suave, como la de un bebe - La mayoría de los hombres somos barbaros - dijo.- Es sólo que ahora tenemos más reglas que seguir. - Se quitó el sombrero, lo puso en la pared, y miró su rostro. - Usted puede ponerle a un hombre una corbata, enseñarle modales, y hacerlo asistir a una velada, pero casi ninguno de nosotros estamos verdaderamente civilizados.

- Por lo que sé de los hombres - dijo - Estoy de acuerdo.

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona. - ¿Qué sabe usted de los hombres?

Miró solemne, el iris azul profundo ahora teñido de violeta. - No confío en ellos.

- Yo diría lo mismo de las mujeres. - Él se quito el abrigo y lo arrojó por encima del muro, y se fue a la colina en el centro de las ruinas. Inspeccionando la tierra circundante, Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tomás de Blackmere había estado en este lugar exacto, mirando por encima de su propiedad. Y ahora, siglos después, la finca era de Ichigo para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, para darle forma y orden, ahora todos y todo eran su responsabilidad.

- ¿Qué tal es la vista desde ahí arriba? - Oyó la voz de Rukia desde abajo.

- Excepcional. Venga a verlo, si lo desea.

Dejó el cuaderno de bocetos en la cerca y comenzó a subir la cuesta de la loma, levantando sus faldas mientras subía.

Volviendo a ver a Rukia, Ichigo dejó que su mirada se rezagara en su esbelta y bonita figura. Ella tenía suerte de que los tiempos medievales ya hubieran pasado, pensó sonriendo para sí, o se habría encontrado a si misma siendo devorada por algún lord merodeador. Pero el toque de diversión se desvaneció rápidamente al imaginar la satisfacción primitiva de reclamarla como suya, alzarla en sus brazos llevándola a un terreno suave de los alrededores.

Por un momento se dejó llevar por aquella idea... sentir su cuerpo retorcerse bajo el suyo mientras rasgaba su vestido y besaba sus pechos.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza para despejarla preocupado por la dirección de sus pensamientos. El podría ser cualquier cosa, más no un hombre que tomara a la fuerza a una mujer. Y sin embargo, la fantasía era demasiado potente como para ignorarla. Con un gran esfuerzo apaleo sus impulsos bárbaros y volvió a su actitud de siempre.

Rukia estaba a la mitad de la pendiente cuando dio un grito ahogado y pareció tambalearse.

Preocupado, Ichigo corrió hacia ella de inmediato.- ¿Se tropezó? Demonios. - Se detuvo en el lugar cuando vio que el terreno había dado forma parcialmente debajo de ella. - Deténgase, Kia. No se mueva. Espere.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Le preguntó, pálida como la nieve.- ¿Es un hundimiento?

- Más bien como un milagro arquitectónico sangriento. Parece que estamos de pie sobre una porción de un techo que ha cedido al menos hace dos siglos.

Eran aproximadamente cinco metros de distancia, de los terrenos más altos.

- Kia. - le dijo con mucho cuidado - Baje lentamente a la tierra para redistribuir su peso sobre una superficie mayor. Fácil. Sí, así. Ahora va a gatear hacia abajo de la pendiente.

- ¿Me puede ayudar? - Preguntaba, y el temblor en su voz hizo estremecer su corazón.

Respondió con una voz gruesa que no sonaba como la suya. -Cariño, nada me encantaría más. Pero si uno mi peso al suyo podría colapsar el techo por completo. Muévase ahora, si le hace sentir mejor con todos los restos allí, no puede estar demasiado lejos para caer

- En realidad, eso no nos hace sentir mejor a ninguno de los dos. – con la cara lívida, ella se movía lentamente sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Ichigo se quedó en su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de Rukia. La tierra que parecía tan sólida bajo sus pies era posiblemente no más que una capa de tierra y trozos antiguos de madera podrida. - Vas a estar bien. - dijo en un tono suave, mientras su corazón latía con angustia por ella. - No debes pesar más que una mariposa. Mi peso es una carga para lo que queda de las vigas y las juntas de transición.

- ¿Es por eso que no se está moviendo?

- Sí. Si se causa un colapso cuando intente bajar, me gustaría que estuvieras fuera de peligro.

Los dos sintieron el movimiento de tierra debajo de ellos.

- Mi lord. -preguntó Rukia con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Cree usted que esto tiene algo que ver con la maldición Ramsay?

- En realidad, eso no se me había ocurrido todavía - dijo Ichigo. - Muchas gracias por recordármelo

El techo se derrumbó, y al mismo tiempo cayó en medio de un torrente de tierra, piedra y madera en un espacio oscuro de abajo.

* * *

BUENOOOOOO eso fue todo x hoy! CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,, que sucederá? se esta poniendo interesante! esa proposición de Ichigo hacia Rukia me parecio muy kawai!

En fin,, si lo leyeron x fa dejen un review aunque sea cortito!

Besos y nos leemos :D

**More-chan**


End file.
